El Jardín
by LadyLoba
Summary: Francia plantó seis rosales... Seis tipos de rosa, cada uno con su significado, un significado mucho más profundo del que se podría imaginar.


_**El Jardín**_

_Rosa azul, milagro._

_Rosa roja, amor._

_Rosa rosada, secreto._

_Rosa blanca, pureza._

_Rosa amarilla, celos._

_Rosa negra, sexo._

_Rosa borgoña, belleza._

(Significados de las rosas)

…

Amor. Amor es una palabra compleja, delicada, una de ésas palabras que no puede decirse a la ligera ni con la única intención de soltarla porque sí, por querer darle nombre a algo que puede ser más bien un capricho pasajero, una farsa bien construida, un engaño, un juego; amor era, pues, una palabra demasiado difícil de usarse para que Francis expresara lo que sentía por ella, así que decidió usar la única cosa que, aparte del amor, gozaba indeciblemente.

Las rosas. Las rosas son mucho más simples que el amor, porque cada cual es capaz de expresar una cosa y sólo una sin que se pueda confundir o malinterpretar, y sin embargo dicen sin querer mucho más de lo que parecen. Con esos pensamientos, el francés se apresuró a trabajar en el jardín de la joven, plantando rosales de distintos colores según le llegaban de pronto los sentimientos.

El primer rosal que plantó fue uno borgoña; aquélla época le resultaba de lo más maravillosa porque podía pasear de arriba abajo por la casa de México, luciéndose y contoneándose como un orgulloso pavo real, seduciendo aquí y allá a cuanta señorita se cruzara enfrente, excepto a una, la única que no cayó tan fácilmente en su encantador embrujo: María, la bonita pero violenta y descarada hija de Antonio, quien a pesar de la expresa orden de su superior de pasar tiempo aprendiendo el arte y la moda del francés, siempre se mostró renuente. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Francis pudiera darse cuenta no sólo del potencial natural de la joven nación, sino también descubrir que, más allá de sus maneras algo toscas, se ocultaba justamente lo que la rosa representaba, una belleza única, especial, tan niña en muchos aspectos y tan mujer en otros que a veces se confundía y lo aturdía.

El segundo rosal que plantó fue el azul; por fin había logrado lo que le parecía imposible, y María accedió a pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Disfrutaban paseando de arriba abajo por la extensa casa de ella cómodamente transportados por una magnífica calandria tirada por dos caballos que parecían salidos de algún cuento de hadas, y durante ésos paseos la mexicana reía, hablaba, a veces se dejaba elogiar y mimar por él y accedía sin desconfianza alguna a quedarse a su lado en las plazas tenuemente iluminadas por los modernos faroles eléctricos para mirar el lento andar de la luna. El milagro que tanto había añorado se había cumplido.

El tercer rosal que plantó fue, para su propia rabia y desconcierto, el amarillo; fue la mañana que descubrió con intensa ira que Arthur había aparecido en escena, bien arreglado y usando sus modales más afectados y seductores. Tal vez María no se daba cuenta, pero Francis sí, y una punzada de celos le acuchilló en el pecho al entender que ése maldito inglés ex vándalo sólo buscaba el favor de la mexicana. Sintió deseos de tirársele encima, morderlo y rasguñarlo hasta dejarlo sin un rastro de piel sana, y luego echarlo a patadas de regreso a su isla pero era violentar demasiado las cosas, y seguramente al superior de María no le gustaría y entonces… entonces, probablemente, jamás volvería a verla. Con lágrimas de impotencia nublándole la vista, consiguió plantar las rosas que, con su estival color, parecían burlarse de él.

El cuarto rosal que plantó fue el blanco; si había algo que le sorprendía de la mexicana era su falta de malicia en algunos aspectos íntimos. Tal vez fuera porque añoraba la cercanía de alguien desde que Antonio se alejó para siempre de ella, o simplemente no poseía ese estricto sentido de la decencia que otros como Roderich encontraba obligatorios para la vida y la convivencia, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Francis se mostraba visiblemente desconcertado al descubrir que ella le había perdido la desconfianza y actuaba como una niña bondadosa y solitaria, algo melancólica y soñadora, y de pronto se encontraban ambos fuertemente abrazados sin hacer ni decir nada, porque las palabras salían sobrando.

El quinto rosal que plantó fue el rosado; su superior se lo había advertido, y estaba seguro que otro tanto había hecho el superior de María con ella. Nada de relacionarse íntimamente, le habían ordenado, porque eso podía dificultar más tarde la buena comunicación entre ambos. Él no entendía ése concepto, al fin y al cabo era el país del amor y no veía mal en expresarlo, pero su jefe parecía hondamente preocupado, por no decir que molesto… Pero cada día que peasaba junto a la mexicana, le costaba más trabajo cumplir con dicho mandato.

El sexto rosal que plantó fue el negro…

La atmósfera estaba sofocada, de no ser por el viento quizá hubiera resultado insoportable. Y en la penumbra de aquél jardín, veía ir y venir la figura dulce de la mexicana, envuelta sólo por su blanco camisón; al cruzar bajo la sombra de las rosas negras él le dio alcance, atrapándola por las muñecas y mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Ella no gritó, sólo lo miró con sus labios entreabiertos y la mirada inocente, limpia e insegura. No perdió tiempo alguno y la tendió entre las rosas, y pasaron un largo rato en el transcurso de la noche fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro. Él no temía que los descubrieran a pesar del ruido inquietante que producían los arbustos cuando los tocaban sin querer con un pie o una mano, ni a pesar de los gemidos y suspiros que brotaban de los labios de la joven que a sus oídos eran una preciosa sinfonía.

Cuando terminaron, ella cayó inmediatamente dormida, acurrucada en sus brazos y sonriendo entre sueños, tan pura y delicada como siempre le había parecido, y él dejó vagar su mano por entre los rosales hasta topar con una flor, que cortó de un tirón sin fijarse siquiera y la acomodó en los oscuros cabellos de su adorada amante.

No pudo evitar el desconcierto. Él sólo había plantado seis rosas de colores diferentes, pero aquélla rosa era de un color que él no había colocado, y su contraste mitad salvaje, mitad divino, con el cabello y la piel de ella resultaba a la vez desconcertante y hermoso. Aquélla rosa… era roja.

_**FIN**_


End file.
